Unforgiving Love
by Furrybakura
Summary: A young girl comes to the wwe after winning NXT, there's one man she falls for and he too feels the same but will their love survive the life as superstars Rated M just to be Safe
1. First Encounter

**I keep doing new fanfic sorry but I will finish the other ones**

**This story about the relationship between Cm Punk and my OC April the ups and downs**

**2010 to present time line**

**Chapter 1 **

****It was NXT time and Vickie Guerrero was waiting for her Rookie diva, she hated taking on a Rookie she thinks its just a waste of time '' come on who never it is just hurry up'' she snapped a Matt Striker, on the announcer table CM Punk and Michal Cole were doing there usual boring announcing, not many people took NXT seriously.

''Ok Vickie here is your Rookie'' Matt took a piece of paper out off his pocket ''she is from Chicago Illinois'' Matt smiled he had seen this girl before hand.

Punk's eyes opened after hearing his hometown name ''Well Punk it seems like someone from you hometown will be working here now'', Matt continued ''everyone give a big wwe welcome for April!''

Theme song - Open your eyes Alter Bridge

The fans of course booed because she has to earn respect but when she finally had an appearance the fans stopped it was like they were in shock what a beautiful woman. April had long red hair and with big blue eyes also something else stood out she was wearing arm bands with the X Marks just like Punk. April started walking down the ramp this time the Fans were cheering instead which made her smile, before she could climb into the ring Matt walked over and hold down the ropes for her, April mouthed ''Thank you'' as she climbed into the ring waving to the fans.

Soon her music stopped but Vickie did not look impressed with her Diva ''so your April then?'' she said to the young woman, April nodded she noticed Punk sitting near the announce table she smiled and waved at the straight edge star, completely giving Vickie the cold shoulder.

Michael Cole smiled behind the table ruffling up his hair and shit ''I see she can see how handsome I am'', Punk snickered at this ''right she must be blind then'' Punk looked back at the girl and waved back he too smiling it was like love at first sight.

Vickie quickly got her attention back ''are you listen to me rookie!'' she snapped at the girl ''I'm your boss now you listen to me'', April finally turned towards her, Matt quickly gave her a mic ''I'm sorry Vickie what were you saying?'', Vickie's temper was starting to rage a bit ''I will show you how I deal with people like you'' Vickie suddenly tried to slap the girl but April blocked it and slapped Vickie, making the woman fall to the floor.

April smiled and exited the ring on Punk side of the ring before she left she blew a kiss to the Star before leaving the stage, Punk was still smiling what a woman she was.

**I will be putting more chapters up today so look out for them**

**Please review **


	2. Second Encounter 2011

**Chapter 2**

** Here is the next chapter of this story this maybe my most favourite story sorry a time skip**

**2011**

April smiled walking into the arena this was her first Raw she was a very quiet girl but very talented, she then headed towards her locker room the GM had given her ''wow cool I have my own locker room'' she walked in soon she did that it didn't take long for someone to knock on the door she opened it and there stood Randy Orton he was smirking at her, April looked confused ''Hi is there anything I can help you with?''.

'' Well I was just welcoming you too Raw and congregations on winning NXT'' Randy said to the woman he was standing in front of her, it seems like he was trying to look impressive but April wasn't interested ''well thanks err I need to get ready right now'' April closed the door before Randy could react the night was already underway, she was watching the TV before her segment was ready she was going to be interview in the ring, it has taken a long time for her to be part of Raw she has been watching the action Punk disappearing with the championship and then coming back and John Laurinaitis taking charge

April walked out of the locker room the camera was following her, she could hear the fans cheering suddenly she bumped into someone ''I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going'' April turned to the person and standing there was the straight edge superstar he smiled the fans cheered louder ''don't worry about it say you're the new diva I remember from NXT right'' April nodded at the man ''yes and its great seeing you again but we never really talked''. Phil smiled again ''well if your not doing anything after the show we should talk'' The fans cheered louder before April left to the ring she winked and nodded.

Michael Cole was waiting in the ring for April for her interview, it didn't take long for April to appear, she waved at the fans as she entered the ring, April was wearing a beautiful long blue dress her hair was up in messy bun with heart clips her big blue eyes full of make up.

Michael sighed standing close to the girl ''So your April right'' Michaels tone was sharp, April looked confused was he coming on to her she stood back a little bit ''come on you going to say something?'' Michael winked at her. King was laughing at Michael being rejected by this beautiful woman ''I seen you talking to CM Punk in the back and it seems like you two have a thing but come on now, you can have Cm Punk or you can have a real man'' April took the Mic off Michael Cole ''err Michael I'm very sorry but I'm not seeing a man in front of me'' April stared at the announcer

April then cheeky smiled and exited the ring and walked up the ramp.

Soon as she walked into the back Phil was waiting for her he was smiling ''I can't believe he tried that'' April shrugged her shoulders '' I have no clue what happened'' April smiled and gently interlocked her hand with his ''we going for that meal now'' she lead him towards her lockeroom she quickly got her stuff ''Come on err what should I call you Punk? CM help me here'' she giggled at the superstar.

Phil walked closer to her until his body was close to her ''call me Phil''.

**Here is my new chapter please review.**


	3. Promo

**I have a week off work so I can update a lot**

**Anyway here is Chapter 3**

Its been a couple of weeks since April and Phil went on their date but since then unfortunately Phil lost his championship at Summerslam because of Kevin Nash and Alberto Del Rio cashing his money in the bank but April is now Phil's Manager, she will stay by his side forever.

''Phil you ok?'' she walked into the Lockeroom, putting a diet coke next to him, she could see he is deep in thought he wanted to know why Kevin Nash did what he did and why was he there in the first place ''Its fine Phil we will find out why this happened ok''. The show was ready to begin and Phil wanted answers.

Kevin Nash was already in the ring saying all sorts of things about triple h and about a text message but Phil couldn't wait any longer, it seemed like the fans were waiting for him to come out and make a quote pipe bomb.

Finally April and Phil came out to Cult of Personality by living Colour but stopped at the top of the stage, JR and King and Michael Cole at ring side ''Can you say unfinished Business'' JR said to King and Michael.

Michael of course had eyes on April ''I'm just happy seeing April come out here with that Divas Championship she won last night but it seems bare without Punk as wwe Champion'.

The Music stopped and her and Phil were staring down at the ring at Kevin Nash, Phil put the Mic near his mouth ''Ok you expect me to believe that load of crap'' was the first thing he said, ''You expect me to believe that you and Triple H aren't on the same page you guys are best friends for weeks I have been hearing Triple H is going to do what's right for business he resigned me because it's good for business and your just going to do what your best friend tells you to do'' Phil then pointed down at the ring ''Don't really answer this but if Triple H tells you to jump of a bridge would you because I think that will be good for business'' April couldn't help but smile at that this was one of CM Punk classic pipe bombs, there was a silence as the fans chanted CM PUNK but then it died down ''You better watch your mouth!'' Kevin snapped at Phil, Phil then laughed ''I need to watch my mouth'' Phil laughed at the man in the ring ''Yeah!'' Kevin snapped again, ''You need to watch the show I do and say to anyone a please''

The words continued back and forth until Kevin turned to me ''it seems to me that you want a fight but your hiding behind a woman'' he smirked at me that's when Phil finally lost it, he walked down to the ring but then a group of

Security appeared in front of him, April grabbed hold of Phil's hand ''Come on Phil you can't tonight'' she dragged him back towards the stage he was outnumbered by Security.

''I bet you if that Security wasn't there Punk's would have loved to beat some respect into Kevin Nash'' King said to Michael Cole and JR, ''Yes but Kevin Nash did a brilliant job getting into the head of Punk being the beautiful April into this''

Meanwhile in the back Phil was trying to get a match with Kevin Nash by talking to Triple H but him and the coo aren't on good terms, because Phil was trying to find out why Kevin Nash attacked him. April was waiting outside for Phil, soon he appeared but he didn't look happy he gently took her hand and lead her away from the office.

Later on at night

April was getting ready for her match, she rolled her arm bands and X them it was a long story in her past which made her straight edge lucky for her only Punk knows, but now she is wwe superstar and also Divas Champion, she undressed out of her red dress and into her wrestling gear, ''Phil little help please'' she was wearing a CM Punk shirt well more of a Modified one and black hot pants, Phil walked up and smirked and slowly zipped up her shirt ''Thanks'' she kissed him on the cheek, April really wanted to make relationship not just professional one but a personal one.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter but it will get better**

**Please review**


	4. The Hunt for the Championship

**Here is Chapter 4**

**Please review**

A lot of things happened since that segment, Triple H and Phil were in a DQ match at Night of Champions because of Phil and his pipe bomb, but yes he lost the match but the end was more shocking Kevin Nash appeared again but this time attacked his long time friend.

Phil and April were getting ready in the lockeroom, Phil now had his eyes on the wwe Championship because he never got his rematch but they knew it wasn't going to be easy because of John Laurinaitis.

Her and Phil could hear Alberto Del Rio in the ring talking about his win and how no one is good enough to face him, Phil had heard enough he wanted his rematch so he took April's hand and walked though the curtain and down towards the ring, April smiled and waved to the crowd.

Of course Michael Cole didn't like Phil's interruption and was bagging on ''why the hell could Punk interrupt this victory speech'', King laughed ''well the only thing I like the look at is the beautiful divas champion April coming out here wow''.

Michael started to rage more ''could you please tell me how in the world did this bum Punk get a girl like that''

''I'm sorry Berto you know me I don't like interrupt someone is talking but I swear I heard you say no one can beat you'' he said walking towards the ring, Phil smiled climbing into the ring ''If I can remember I never got my rematch for the wwe championship''.

Alberto of course didn't take this lightly saying because Phil didn't win his match he didn't deserve a match but Phil didn't take that for an answer, but before things got heated the GM John Laurinaitis entered the arena telling Phil if he wanted a championship match he didn't tell him he respected him Phil will get championship match but Phil being who he is he made a joke out of it.

April stood next to her man she had been divas champion for a while now and the GM has been putting her in a lot of matches but she has beaten them all with Phil by her side. Then John finally did turn to April ''by the way April you will be in a match tonight against Eve'' he then suddenly started to walk closer but Phil then stood in the way ''Calm down Punk I wasn't going to do a anything'', Phil has become protective of her of course he would this was his girlfriend now.

Phil then helped April out of the ring but it was a bad idea turning his back suddenly Alberto attacked Phil from behind punching the straight edge superstar in the back of the head, April watched as he fell to the ground but then Phil was able to fight back, kicking Alberto in the face sending him flying over the top rope.

**This story does go though when he became Heel in mid 2012 to the beginning off 2013.**


	5. Survivor Series

**Chapter 5**

April and Phil arrived at the hotel the past couple of weeks have be madness but it has come to end now because it was Survivor Series and Phil has finally got his match but it wasn't easy.

''You ok babes'' April asked she sat down behind Phil massaging his shoulders trying to help the Straight Edge Superstar to relax ''Yes I'm fine its just I have been waiting a long time for this'' he then turned his head at the Divas Champion ''Thanks for being by my side'' he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

A couple of hours later they arrived at Madison Square Garden properly one of the greatest arenas in the world ''wow its been my dream to come here'' it didn't take long for fans to appear chants Phil's name of course Phil being who he is started to sign some autographs and also April too. Afterwards they entered their lockeroom.

April started to try out some dresses while Phil watched ''so about this one it matches your tights?'' she asked, Phil sat there smirking slowly nodding his head in approval.

After watching most of the ppv it was now time for Phil's match the funny thing was Phil had his own personal ring announcer Howard Finkel but it was pretty funny watching behind the curtain everyone's reaction seeing the Hall of Famer again. Then Phil's music hit and the arena exploded in cheers for both Phil and April.

''Nice robe you bum'' Michael Cole complained at Jerry and Booker T, as Phil went down on his knee, April reached out her arm Phil checked the time and then April kissed him on the cheek '' ITS CLOBBERIN TIME!'' Phil screamed and then punched in the air, April smiled and waved to the crowd on the way towards the ring, Phil told her to stay outside she nodded and quickly gave him a good luck kiss.

April intently watched the match from the outside, she could see Phil was hurt because of Alberto working on his arm throughout the match she couldn't do anything and even if she could Phil would not be happy she knew he can win matches on his own but near the end it did look like Phil had reached his limit. Then suddenly Alberto with a counter locked Phil in the cross arm breaker ''Come on Baby'' she called on, ''Come on Phil he will break your arm call it a day'' Booker T said April couldn't hear him but if she could maybe he was right ''Yes but look at April she supporting him'' King told Booker pointing this out.

But lucky Phil did get to the rope but maybe the damage has been done his arm with limp for a moment but Phil then got up and tried to go for the GTS but he only has one arm so that didn't work but in the end with a great counter he locked in the anaconda vice and Alberto was trapped and then suddenly tapped out.

April jumped up and down and jumped into the ring and hugging her man giving Phil the wwe championship now they both of championships they are basically like the power couple, but then Phil gave April back the wwe championship turned her around and did something unbelievable he lifted her up on his shoulder just like the Macho Man and Elizabeth maybe a little tribute to them.

''Look at this in the ring what a celebration April with two titles on each shoulder they are at the top of the wwe'' King said with a huge smile, Booker nodded agreeing with the King. Phil then put April down she had a huge smile giving Phil back his title and climbing out of the ring it wasn't long until Phil joined after celebrating with the fans.

**There is chapter 5**

**Please review**


	6. The First time Never

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 6

The next day on Raw Phil and April arrived at the arena but this time Phil had the wwe championship they both were very happy, now April wondered what the future held for them it was going to be a long road ahead.

April was busy getting ready for the show and also catching up with her friends ''Hey April'', April turned around and saw the bella twins ''Hey Brie Hey Nikki how you doing'', the twins nodded ''so you and Punk how's that going?'', April looked confused ''what you mean?''. Brie shook her head ''he hasn't popped the question yet?.

April looked away ''Oh you two Phil has more important stuff then get married'' April would like to settle down with Phil maybe get married have kids but wrestling was more on Phil's mind then settling down ''don't worry''.

After getting ready she returned to the lockeroom ''Hey Phil you in here?'' April shut the door behind her she heard the shower in the background she walked towards the door ''hey baby you need help in there'', Phil smirked hearing her outside ''No but I might need help afterwards''.

April sat down with her divas championship on her lap she had this belt for nearly 5 months she smiled her and Phil were champions together she never thought this would happen.

Afterwards April appeared out shower and Phil had changed into his wrestling gear she watched as his X his hands since she has known him Phil had always been proud of being straight edge and she too was straight edge herself X her own hands maybe that's why they have become so close but she noticed something was troubling him ''what's wrong?'' she put her hand on his lap, Phil sighed and shook his head ''I'm fine don't worry''

Later Phil and April were waiting behind the curtain Phil and her were the first segment ''Ladies and Gentleman the new wwe champion CM Punk!'' he was announced then Cult of Personally was bashed throughout the arena and also the fans exploded into cheers as Phil and April appeared on the stage they were all smiles.

''here he is the new champion'' Booker T said his parenters Michael Cole and Jerry King Lawler ''Yes enjoy him here's your new representative looks like he dressed for the occasion'' Michael Cole shrugged he wasn't happy Punk won the championship.

Phil holded the ropes for April helping her in the ring ''well at least he bought April out here'' Jerry spoke up but his voice was a little raspy after survivor series.

Phil grabbed hold of a mic or aka pipe bomb, April stood next to her man when a huge CM Punk chant entered the arena and then April chants afterwards, April and Phil smiled before he started talking ''I have so much to say right now and so many thank yous'' Phil then pointed at the wwe universe ''You guys are the one me and April here have to say thank you too'' Then Phil took hold of April's hand ''and of course April here is also one of the main person I have say thank you too because if it wasn't for her willing me on in that match'' he then lifted his belt up ''I wouldn't be champion right now'' Cheers from the fans deafen the arena.

''I still don't understand how a man like Punk got a girl like that she's beautiful'' Michael growled in frustration, King rolled his eyes ''like I say every week your just jealous''.

Phil put her hand down ''anyway now with the thank you out of the way now the wwe champion belongs with us there will be change in the future one of them is a term Interim Raw General Manager'' then boos filled the building ''to former Interim Raw General Manager'' Phil smiled hearing the CM Punk chants fill the arena.

That's when John Laurinaitis appeared on the stage interrupting Phil ''Punk before I begin let me congrat you for winning the wwe championship last night and also your girlfriend for retaining her championship too'' John smiled ''so I'm guessing you two are the most successful couple never'' of course like every other time these two talked to each other words go back and forth, finally John again started to talk ''tonight Punk for the first time ever you and April will tag together'' Phil and April nodded to each other ''you two will face Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero'' Phil went quiet for a second and then smirked and laughed ''that's not creative that's just stupid'' Phil said to the GM ''its like we aren't scared of Vickie or Dolph Ziggler'' then Phil and April climbed out of the ring and walked up to the ramp and past the John Laurinaitis.

Phil and April started to get ready for they're match, Phil watched his girlfriend get ready ''hmm very nice'' April stopped and smiled ''hm thanks'' she then suddenly climbed onto Phil ''Our Match is going to start soon'' April wrapped her arms around his neck ''I know'' she kissed him before climbed off and tied up her boots.

Afterwards Phil and April were waiting near the curtain then Cult of Personally basted though the arena that's when Phil and April appeared on the stage, they both looked around hearing the fans, April put her finger in her ear like she couldn't hear them, Phil knelt down on one knee like he always done, April smiled putting her wrist in front of superstar so it was a watch, Phil narrowed his eyes and smiled checking her wrist and then a huge '' ITS CLOBBERIN TIME!'' he screamed then punched into the air and headed towards the ring seeing Vickie and Dolph in the ring''

''Check him out'' Booker smiled and then noticing April ''and wow check her out''.

Micheal Cole stared at April ''I still think she will be better with me'', King shook his head ''well your not wwe champion or well your nothing and also if I would was you I would stop staring at her like that''.

Then suddenly Vickie walked up to April getting into her face screaming, April just watched and then slowly turned her head towards the fans and then back and then suddenly pushed the Guerrero onto the floor, Vickie started to scream pointing at the divas champion, Phil gently grabbed the girl and pulled her towards the corner ''I will start this ok'' Punk said to his girlfriend, April nodded and climbed out of the ring and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

April watched on the apron ''come on baby!'' she cheered on her man, then suddenly Dolph was pushed into his corner and Vickie tapped him to see if he was ok but she was unaware she just tagged herself in ''No no way I'm getting in'' Vickie screamed at the ref, April was already in the ring ''come on Vickie'' the divas champion stared at the woman, Vickie slowly climbed into the ring but she had no chance to beat April.

It wasn't long till Phil and April won the match and celebrating in the ring, Phil lifting her on his shoulder ''These two are a force to be reckoned with'' King said to his partners.

** Please review**


End file.
